


I know if I'm alone, there'll be no blue sky

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: CoCoSoRi (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, i forget to check these things, just realised the other fic for cocosori is also a confession one I'M SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: 25."I think I’m in love with you and I’m scared to death”





	I know if I'm alone, there'll be no blue sky

Sori was soaked to her skin and panting after running across Seoul in the pouring rain. Why? To declare her undying love for Coco.

It was a simple thought that made her realise it and brought her all the way to Coco’s doorstep in the middle of the night.

“Sori? What’s wrong?” Coco furrowed her brow in worry as she took in the sight of her best friend. “Jeez, one second. Let me get you a towel.” She turned to fetch one but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. 

“Coco - wait. I n-need to tell you something. I just need you to promise that you won't hate me first okay?” Sori sounded short of breath and Coco’s worry intensified but she stayed at the doorway anyway because it seemed important. She turned around to face Sori’s pleading gaze one again.

“Sori… I could never hate you.” She took Sori’s hand in both of hers, rubbing it to warm her up somehow. And she was watching their hands she noticed a single drop of water fall on her thumb. She looked back up to see Sori with tear filled eyes. “Sori, what's wrong?”

Sori gave her a quick smile before wiping away the tears that escaped. “I just…” She took a shaky breath. “I think I'm in love with you and I'm scared to death.”

Coco looked stunned for several seconds as Sori bowed her head in shame. Coco breathed out in relief before she reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Sori’s ear. 

“I love you too Sori. I have for a while now, but I thought you weren't.” Sori’s head popped right up again and she looked surprised at Coco’s own confession. Coco smiled sweetly and quickly pecked her on the lips. “How about we get that towel now? I can't have my girlfriend freezing to death out here, can I?”

Sori, who had begun to shiver, slowly nodded, afraid of speaking in case she stumbled over her words. 

Coco fetched the towel and wrapped Sori in it before giving her pyjamas to change into. After Sori was warmed and dried Coco dragged her into bed and into her arms.

“Goodnight Sori.”

“Goodnight Coco.” 

They both smiled and drifted off to sleep, feeling warmer and more comfortable than they both had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rain by The Script ! I hope you enjoyed reading this <3 
> 
> [tumblr!](https://seokwooinspace.tumblr.com/) ~ drop me an ask! i take requests (although i am slow sometimes rip)


End file.
